


Shattered Trust

by toffeepeanut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst & Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Ford Pines and Mabel Pines Bonding, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeepeanut/pseuds/toffeepeanut
Summary: The relationship between Ford and Mabel is a turbulent one.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Dipper Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines & Ford Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Stan Pines & Dipper Pines, Stan Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of this comic of the same name: https://demico-art.tumblr.com/post/132743217587/shattered-trust-you-know-you-fed-up-when-even

An hour or so had passed since Mabel had began reading to Stan from her ‘Summer Memories’ scrapbook. Slowly, but surely, Stan was remembering the person he used to be prior to getting his mind erased. The two of them, along with Ford, Dipper, and Soos, reminisced and laughed over different moments that they’d previously forgotten.

“Uh…Mabel?” Stan asked.

“Yes, Grunkle Stan?” Mabel responded.

“Where’s the kitchen at? I’m kind of…shoot, I can’t remember what the word is. It’s like, I’m hungry, but for a drink.” he said.

“Thirsty?” Dipper pondered.

“Yeah! That’s the word. Thirsty.” 

“Here, follow me!” Mabel exclaimed excitedly. She set her scrapbook aside, grabbed Stan by the hand, and led him to the kitchen. Dipper, Ford, and Soos followed suit. Mabel and Stan stopped at the refrigerator, which was broken due to the damage the shack took during the fight against Bill. Regardless, the stuff inside it was still cold- including a case of Pitt Cola. 

“This drink is your favorite.” Mabel said, pulling one of the cans out of the fridge. She turned towards Stan, held it out to him, and gazed up at him hopefully.

Stan froze. His eyes darted between the can of Pitt Cola and Mabel. In that moment, his eyebrows knitted and his eyes became watery. A single word hoarsely escaped his trembling lips.

“…Pumpkin?”  
  
Mabel beamed up at Stan. Stan beamed back.

 _“PUMPKIN!!”_ he cried out. 

Stan dropped to his knees and pulled Mabel into a tight hug, causing her to drop the can of Pitt Cola. She eagerly reciprocated the embrace and knew, with that single word, Stan remembered her. 

“I thought I’d lost you forever.” Mabel murmured softly.

“It’s alright, kiddo,” Stan murmured. He pulled away from Mabel and looked down at her.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than a memory gun in the face to bring down your old Grunkle Stan!” he continued pridefully. He paused and took in Mabel’s bedraggled, worn-out appearance. 

“You okay, sweetie?” Stan asked.

“Don’t worry, Grunkle Stan- I’m fine!” Mabel exclaimed, pulling Stan back into a hug. He smiled blissfully. He closed his eyes and held Mabel close. She buried her face into his shoulder as he picked her up off of the ground.

A moment later, Mabel looked up over Stan’s shoulder. Standing a short distance away and watching them was his brother and her uncle, Ford. Ford’s eyebrows were knitted in worry and a frown had settled on his face. However, a moment after making eye contact with Mabel, he seemed to calm down a bit and his frown was replaced by a small, friendly smile.

Mabel tensed up.

Normally, when somebody smiled at her, she smiled right back at them without hesitation. But looking at Ford now, after everything that had happened…she couldn’t. Out of all of the unforgettable events that occurred over the past few days, there was one that stuck with Mabel the most- the conversation between Ford and Dipper that she’d heard over the walkie talkie.

At that moment, Mabel made a profound realization. It wasn’t Dipper she should’ve been angry at.

It was _Ford._

He knew how much she and Dipper needed each other, especially at this point in their lives, and yet he wanted to separate them? Shouldn’t he have known better after the fallout he had with his own brother? 

Then again, Ford had already been slowly separating them for the past few weeks. Mabel mentally noted that he did everything in his power to bond with Dipper…but what about her?

It made her sick.

Mabel scowled, her expression turning to one of mild disgust as she looked into Ford’s eyes. She quickly looked away from him and buried her face back into Stan’s shoulder. She could hear that Stan was saying something to Dipper, but the words were incomprehensible since she’d zoned out.

Mabel suddenly felt ashamed. Was she wrong for feeling the way she did after all the stuff that happened with Weirdmageddon? Ford was willing to get his mind erased to save her and Dipper since he cared about them so much. Then again, it wasn’t _him_ who got his mind erased.

It was clear to Mabel that Ford was upset about erasing Stan’s mind, but at this point…she didn’t know how to feel. She didn’t hate Ford, but she knew that she couldn’t look at him the same way after that day he’d asked Dipper to be his apprentice. 

He had broken her trust.


	2. Sixer

For a while, Ford stood behind the chair where Stan and Mabel sat and listened as Mabel read about each of the moments from her ‘Summer Memories’ scrapbook. He enjoyed hearing about the shenanigans he’d missed out on prior to returning to his home dimension and would occasionally laugh at the hilarity and spontaneity of them. All in all, it brought Ford a sense of relief when he realized that Stan was starting to remember the person he was before he got his memory erased.

However, that relief was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sense of guilt and a single thought.

_Stan wouldn’t have needed to get his memory erased if it wasn’t for you._

“Uh...Mabel?”

The voice of Stan snapped Ford back to reality.

“Yes, Grunkle Stan?”

“Where’s the kitchen at? I’m kind of...shoot, I can’t remember what the word is. It’s like, I’m hungry, but for a drink.”

“Thirsty?”

“Yeah! That’s the word. Thirsty.”

“Here! Follow me!”

Ford watched as Mabel put her scrapbook aside, stood up, and led Stan towards the kitchen. Anxious about letting his amnesiac brother out of his sight, Ford quickly followed- Dipper and Soos accompanied him, of course. He now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, where Mabel held out a can of Pitt Cola in front of Stan.

Of course! Stan had always loved Pitt Cola. Maybe that would help jog his memories? It seemed a little farfetched, but at this point, Ford was willing to try anything to get his brother back.

It did the trick better than he thought it would.

_“PUMPKIN!!”_ Stan cried out. He and Mabel were soon joined in a loving embrace.

Looking at his brother and niece now, Ford felt like everything was going to turn out just fine for them.

His eyes settled on Mabel.

Mabel was a sweet girl. She may have been a little odd, but it was in an endearing way that made her magnetic to the people around her. She was a good person who deserved nothing but good things in her life.

On top of that, Mabel loved Dipper with every fiber of her being. Ford saw how strong their bond was.

And yet here he was, wanting to separate them.

The guilt came rushing back.

Ford recalled the day that he’d asked Dipper to be his apprentice. After the two of them returned home with the alien adhesive, Dipper asked Ford to meet him in the basement since he wanted to go upstairs and talk to Mabel first. When Dipper came down to the lab, he seemed distraught. Ford remembered the sentence he uttered when he’d seen the saddened boy.

_ “Let me guess- Mabel didn’t take it well?” _

He wished he could smack himself upside the head for how inane that particular inquiry was. Of  course she wasn’t going to take it well! Who in their right mind would be  okay with being separated from someone they’ve never parted with for their entire lives? Someone they love and cherish so dearly?

Ford‘s eyebrows knitted and a frown took its place upon his face. In the few weeks that he’d been back home, he spent the majority of his time with Dipper and hadn’t paid much mind to Mabel. But it wasn’t because he hated her, no way- it was quite the opposite. She was one of the only people he cared about.

Ford couldn’t quite place why he hadn’t spent much time with Mabel. What he could place, though, is that it wasn’t fair to her. He’d been unintentionally showing a disgusting amount of favoritism towards Dipper. He didn’t favor him over Mabel, though- he loved them both the same. 

Mabel was now being held by Stan, her face buried in his shoulder. Ford’s expression remained as troubled and guilt-ridden as it had been the past few moments.

Slowly, Mabel looked up over Stan’s shoulder and directly at Ford. Her expression seemed to hold child-like curiosity for a moment as she stared forward.

Despite the overwhelming amount of remorse bubbling within him, Ford mustered a small, well-meaning smile.

_I hope you can forgive me._ Ford thought solemnly.

Mabel’s curious expression dissolved into one of pensiveness as she held eye contact with him. After a moment, she scowled at Ford and glanced away before burying her face into Stan’s shoulder once more.

Ford’s smile disappeared.

It was in that moment that he realized just how badly he’d messed things up with Mabel.

He had broken her trust.


	3. One Step Closer

Since the Mystery Shack was in no condition for a person to stay in, the Pines knew that they’d have to find somewhere else to stay for the night. Thankfully, that issue was solved by Soos and his abuelita. It was tighter of a squeeze considering the fact that the Pines now had an extra person to accommodate, but at least they weren’t financially depending on Soos and his abuelita this time around.

Nighttime arrived soon enough.

Everybody was exhausted after the stress they’d gone through earlier in the day and at this point, the thing they all needed most was rest. So the group of six, with the exception of Mabel, hit the hay.

Mabel lied on her back and stared up at the ceiling, wide-eyed and restless. Since Weirdmageddon was over and Bill was finally gone, she had time to mull over the past few days. Namely, when she found out Dipper was taking Ford’s apprenticeship and inadvertently caused the (temporary) end of the world.

Mabel knew she wasn’t going to be able to get rest anytime soon, so she decided that she was going to get some fresh air.

Slowly and quietly, Mabel sat up and wriggled out of her sleeping bag. She stood up and tip-toed towards the front door, careful not to wake anybody up. Her fingers clutched the deadbolt as she twisted it.

It unlocked with an obnoxiously loud  click, which caused Mabel to freeze. Her eyes darted towards the living room, where her and Soos’ family slept. She stayed perfectly still and watched for a moment to make sure that nobody stirred. To her relief, everybody stayed as still and asleep as they had been before.

Mabel opened the door and stepped out into the cool, night air. She closed the door behind her, sat down on the top of the stairs that led up to it, and lifted her head.

The night sky was clear and starry.

Mabel let out a sigh. She rested her cheek against her palm as she stared up at the stars. It certainly beat lying in a stuffy room and staring at a ceiling.  


* * *

* * *

Ford was wide awake.

Sleep wasn’t something that came easily to him in the past thirty years. When you’re constantly on the run from vicious, otherworldly beings, getting rest becomes less of a priority.

However, he felt at peace for the first time since he’d been home. Bill was gone. Weirdmageddon was over with, Stan had regained most of his memory...Ford didn’t have much to worry about.

Well, save for his wrecked house.

And Mabel.

Despite the fact that several hours had passed, Ford couldn’t get the look she’d given him out of his mind. He never imagined that a sweet, loving person like Mabel would gaze upon anybody with such coldness, but she did- and it was directed at  _him._ It honestly kind of hurt.

Ford knew that he wanted to make things right with Mabel. He’d have to do it soon, though, because she would be leaving Gravity Falls in a week and a half.

_Click._

As if on cue, the sound of the deadbolt unlocking echoed from behind Ford. He laid still and listened as somebody exited the house.

_That’s odd._ Ford thought.

Ford sat up, put his glasses on, and turned towards the direction of the front door. He scanned the room and noted the sleeping forms of Soos, his abuelita, Stan, and Dipper- but Mabel was nowhere to be found.

Ford immediately jumped up from where he was sitting. Briskly, but stealthily, he made his way towards the door.

Before he opened the door, he looked out through the window that was beside it. Upon looking out, he saw that Mabel was sitting at the top of the stairs.

Ford went back to the door and reached for the doorknob.

But then he froze.

Ford’s hand hesitantly hovered over the doorknob. The only thing standing between him and his niece was the door that lied in front of him.

It made Ford anxious.

“Come on Ford, snap out of it. She’s your niece. You can talk to her.” he murmured to himself. 

Ford’s hand wrapped around the doorknob and with a single, soundless motion...

He opened the door.


	4. Second Chances

Ford now stood in the front doorway of Soos’s house. He looked down at Mabel, who paid him no mind as she looked up towards the stars.

With a sigh, Ford stepped out and closed the door. Mabel turned around and looked up him.

“Oh. Hey, Grunkle Ford.” Mabel uttered flatly.

“Hello.” Ford responded. He glanced towards the space on the porch next to Mabel and cleared his throat.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked.

Mabel thought for a brief moment, but then shrugged and scooted over.

“Go ahead.” she said.

Ford sat down next to Mabel and looked up at the stars. He scanned the sky for a moment before finding the asterism that had a sentimental value to him.

The Big Dipper.

Ford shook his head. Dipper wasn’t the nibling he needed to focus on- Mabel was.He opened his mouth to speak, but to his surprise, was cut off by her.

“Don’t let anyone hold you back.” she said quietly.

“What was that?” Ford asked.

Mabel let out a sullen sigh and looked down at the ground.

“‘Don’t let anyone hold you back.’ That’s what you said to Dipper when you asked him to stay here in Gravity Falls with you. I guess his walkie talkie turned on by accident or something, but...I  _heard_ you say that to him.” she murmured.

Ford paused and thought about the conversation he had with Dipper the day he asked him to be his apprentice. He realized that he  did say those exact words to him. Granted, he couldn’t finish his sentence because of a sudden coughing fit, but it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. He hadn’t realized that Mabel overheard him, though.

It was at that exact moment that Ford had a profound realization.

Mabel wasn’t just upset with him for trying to separate her from Dipper and for showing favoritism towards him- she was upset because of the hurtful connotations behind his words. She must have thought he was talking about her specifically when he told Dipper to not let anyone hold him back.

Ford didn’t intend for his words to be taken that way, but in the context Mabel heard it in...it made sense.

Silence hung heavily in the air between Ford and Mabel for several seconds.

“Grunkle Ford?”

“Yes?”

Mabel turned towards Ford, her eyebrows knitted in concern and her eyes filled with sorrow.

“Do you really think I’m holding Dipper back?” she asked sadly.

Ford frowned. To say that seeing his niece so miserable made him feel distress was an understatement. It broke his heart- especially because he knew he was the reason behind her anguish.

“Of course not, Mabel. If anything, you’re one of the things that drives him forward. It was wrong of me to try keeping him here. I guess I assumed that you’d be okay without him because of how magnetic you are. I mean, you became pen pals with a pizza delivery guy in the sixty seconds he was at the door!” Ford said with a chuckle.

Mabel smiled slightly at the memory.

“...But I see now that I was wrong. You and Dipper should be  _ together _ through your high school years.” Ford added.

Mabel remained quiet and waited for Ford to continue speaking. He let out a sigh and stared forward.

“Listen, Mabel- what I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry. I’ve been nothing but selfish for the entire time I’ve known you. For the past few weeks, I spent all of my time with Dipper when I should’ve spent some of that time with you.”

After a moment, he looked back down towards Mabel.

“Can you ever forgive me?”

The question burned in Mabel’s mind for what felt like minutes.

Looking at Ford now, she saw nothing but unabashed sincerity- both written across his face and in the words he spoke. The fact that he wanted to mend their relationship spoke volumes about the amount of care he had for her. Mabel was slightly surprised at first, but that feeling was quickly replaced with gratitude.

She knew she could learn to trust him again.

So, with an earnest grin, Mabel scooted closer to Ford and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“Of course, Grunkle Ford.”

Ford smiled. A strong wave of relief washed over him as he reciprocated Mabel’s embrace.

The two of them stayed like that for a while before Mabel settled on just leaning against Ford. He sat upright with his arm around her shoulders and she curled up against his side.

Together, they silently gazed upon the stars that burned brilliantly in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some fluff.


	5. Happily Ever After

The Pines family found themselves in the ruins of the Mystery Shack. While Mabel and Dipper rummaged though the rubble for stuff they missed from the day before, Stan and Ford talked with the local construction crew that was set to fix up the shack.

Mabel sat on the floor, a contented grin on her face. All morning, she’d been thinking about the conversation between her and Ford from the previous night. It brought her a sense of comfort to know that he truly did care.

Mabel knew how busy Ford was with getting the Mystery Shack fixed up at the moment, but that didn’t prevent her from thinking of ideas for when they were able to hang out. With the summer ending soon, she wanted to fit in as many activities with him as possible. The two had to make up for lost time, after all. 

After a short while, Ford and Stan entered the shack. Dipper and Mabel turned to look at them.

“Good news, kids- the construction crew is fixin’ up the shack for free! They said somethin’ about wanting to repay us for savin’ them from eternal suffering, or whatever.” Stan announced.

“That’s great! How long before we can move back in here?” Dipper asked.

“About one, two days tops. They said we have to leave the premises so they can start working, though.” Ford responded.

“Okay. Mabel and I were just getting finished.” Dipper said. He stuffed a few items into his backpack before standing up and heading towards the front door. Stan followed suit right after.

Soon, Mabel and Ford were the only two people left in the room.

“So...what’d you find?” Ford asked.

Mabel held up her backpack.

“I found some more of my yarn! And my knitting needles!” she exclaimed joyously.

“That’s great!” Ford replied.

“Yeah! I mean, if you’re not too busy today, I was thinking maybe I could...make you a sweater?” Mabel inquired.

“My dear...” Ford said simply. He walked up to Mabel, lowered himself to her level, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I would  _love_ for you to make me a sweater.” he continued.

Mabel smiled so wide that her face could’ve split. She was about to speak, but she was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. She and Ford looked towards it.

“You guys coming or what?” Stan asked.

“Yep!” Mabel replied cheerfully. She threw her bag over her shoulder, stood up, and grabbed Ford’s hand.

“Let’s go, Grunkle Ford! Quickly!” she said excitedly.

Ford stood up and let his niece drag him along.

“Alright, I’m coming!” he chuckled.

Despite everything that had happened, the two of them knew without a doubt that everything was going to be okay.

  
He had regained her trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the end of Weirdmageddon and Mabel/Dipper’s birthday. I wanted to explore Mabel’s feelings about the events of Mabel and Dipper vs. The Future. I haven’t written in a while, so constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged! I apologize if anybody’s OOC.


End file.
